New Lucy
by Alazenda
Summary: Team Natsu kicked Lucy out of his team. She fall to the cliff to commit suicide. Lucy thought everything is over and she finally goes to Heaven. But she was at the gate of Hell, instead. She was guilt after what she had done. The Devil God gave her another chance, though, she had to do a task in return. Sticy/Rolu
1. Prologue

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Lucy. can I talk to you for a few minutes?", the pink-haired dragonslayer said. The blonde-haired woman followed him. Both of them were at the old Oak Tree. Alone. Finally, it was about time Natsu tried to break the silent. "So, Luce. I've been wondering.. That...", he scratched his back side of his head and nervous to say it._

_"Yes?"_

_"Would be alright, if Lisanna join in my team?", he asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Sure I really don't mind at all,", she said._

_"No... that's not what I meant. What I mean is, she's going to replace.. on you."_

_"Wh.. Why?", she asked. "Because you're always complaining about our mission all the time. And maybe.. it would be alright if you do this on your own. Sorry..."_

_The blonde-haired woman shocked. She wanted to cry. But she can't. If she did, Natsu wouldn't care at all. Her heart had been ripped by him. For now.. she had finally realized why most of her friends kept ignored her all the time. Ever since Lisanna was back, everyone kept forgetting Lucy._

_"Luce..?"_

_She showed him a fake smiled and said 'yes', to him."Thanks to alot. See ya!", he said and leave her. He didn't hugged her or anything that's makes her feeling better. And so, she went to her apartment.  
_

_She write a letter for those who entered her room. But especially Natsu and her teammates. She was only hope that they'll read after she leave._

_End Flashback_

Lucy Heartfilia climbed on the cliff. This is the good place to fall. Many people believed from the rumor that, for those who will fall off to this cliff, their body won't found it. They will vanished forever. And so, the rumor was true. This cliff called Suicidal Cliff.

She closed her eyes, and her tears started to flow to her cheek and took a step of the end of the cliff. This is last day of the blonde-haired woman live. Nobody wanted her anymore.

Some of her friends thought she's weak. She even complaint to her friends about the mission. She doesn't want everything ruin while they were on a mission. And so on.

She was feeling heartbroken. Natsu had hurt her feelings, since he's the one who kicked her from his team. She thought Fairy Tail was her only Family. But she was wrong. Ever since Lisanna was back, nobody cared about her anymore. Only her closest friends; Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Mirajane Strauss and Carla.

As soon as she was finally fell, she wanted to say the last word before she died. And so.. _Goodbye.. Natsu..._ Lucy thought. Tears was still falling.

She was finally died. Her body starting to vanish. And so as her soul. But her soul was trapped. Someone took her somewhere. A black shadow spirit took her to the gate.

* * *

Lucy was finally opened her eyes. She could hear a creepy voice spoke to her and said, 'Welcome'. She saw a big gate had opened. It was an entrance for her. However, she had a strange feeling. A bad feeling than she ever thought. The light to the gate was not as white as pure. It was as red as death. There's no doubt. She also could see many undead people were invited her. She was feeling disgusted to look at them. She was almost vomitted.

"This is how you get, for commiting suicide,", a creepy voice said to her. Lucy was trying to find whose voice is that. But it was coming from her head. "Have you ever heard about the Suicidal Cliff?", he asked.

Lucy didn't say anything. She just shook her head. Her body was trembling. She even can't moved. It's like, she was parayzled.

"Suicidal Cliff is a cliff that many people kill their life. Not just that. Once their body disappeared, many people won't remember the person who had killed. Or maybe, it's like _someone _erased these people memory. And the soul will send it to the gate of Hell You will never know how does the Heaven like. You'll get suffered more than anyone in the world. Those pain would never cured.", he explained.

She shook her head many times. She was guilt after what she had done. She shouldn't had killed at the cliff. She cried because of pain she had. "Feeling guilty, huh?", the voice said.

Lucy then look upon at the gate. She didn't mumbled something. "What are you trying to say?", he asked.

"Please... I'll do anything. I want my life back.", she cried.

"It's too late. There's no way you can go back to your world."

"I don't care.. I just want.. To go to.. Heaven.", she said closed her face. A strange voice was silent for a while. Not even a word he had spoke. And so..

"... Alright. You have another chance to go to Heaven."

Lucy was happy and crying of joy. "However.. you need to do a task first,", he said.

"Wh.. What task?", she asked.

"The task is..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. Don't flame. I'm a new pairing of Sticy and Rolu. And I can't decided which one is the best. Sticy/Rolu. It just reminds me of Grimmhime(Grimmjow x Orihime) and Ulquihime(Ulquiorra x Orihime), but I like Grimmhime most.**


	2. First task

Previously...

"The task is.. you need to send the people who are nothing but betrayer to Hell,", the voice, also known as the Devil God, spoke to her.

The blond-haired woman gasped. Killing people? He's gone a little bit to far this time. That's even worst than or death:- she doesn't know which one she had to choose. It's like she is choosing war or peace

"But.. I can't do this...", she finally murmured. He remained silent. At first, he wouldn't care about her. But now.. he felt a little sympathy about her.

"...Don't worry about it,", he said. "Your sins by sending people to Hell are going to eliminate by me. I'll be responsible about this,", he told her.

She slowly nodded. "I think I understand a little. But... am I going to do this on my own?", Lucy asked.

"Hmm... a good question. However, good thing I've already prepared your new comrades,", he replied.

"Comrades?", she repeated. "You can come out now."

Three human-like came out from the gate of Hell. The blond-haired woman had a strange feeling about them.

The three of them bowed in unison to Lucy. It's like she was a princess. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Fionn. The Demon of West," the old man replied.

"The name is Arc. The Demon of East. We will try our best to help you,", the handsome man said.

"And I'm Shell. The Demon of North"

The blonde-haired woman stared at them without even care to blink. She then asked, "Are those.. my new comrades?"

"Indeed. They were also a demon too, as they had repeated it,", the Devil God replied.

'They're... my new comrades?', she thought.

Her eyes became widen, as she kept staring at them all the time. Her new comrades were reminded of Team Natsu. The old man is looking like the pink-haired dragon slayer. She could felt some heat whenever she take a look at him.

Arc reminds Lucy of Gray. He is a very handsome and.. cool. He always give everyone a wide smile all the time.

And for Shell, well... she's not-so-like-Erza. But, she _is_ a woman. Her face is always as serious as Titania.

"Now.. your task had just begin,", the Devil God said. The blond-haired woman was finally in reality as soon as she had heard that voice.

"Ye.. Yes!", she said,and went to leave the Hell from the door to the real world. But...

"Wait!"

She stopped walking and tries finding him(Devil God). He finally showed up. His figured was a little mystery. He wore a red hood and a cloak. He even wore a scarf to hide his face.

"I need to talk to you.. Alone,", he said. Lucy followed his orders. Her comrades were waited for her to come.

* * *

"There will be another exam in the next week,", a teacher said.

After a teacher from Ariyama High School leave the classroom, a young girl with a blue hair with a pig-tailed styled became a little worried.

"Alright, everyone, just as usual, for those of you who failed the test, one of you will became a prey of being bullied,", the class president said.

That was making her afraid. She was feared that she being a bullied.

After recess was finally over...

"What's wrong with you?", a girl with a blonde hair asked to the gloomy girl.

"Ciara...", she muttered. "What should we do..? The exam became harder and harder...", the blonde-haired girl whined.

"I know.. what should we do then?", the young girl with a blue hair, Miyako said and looked at her friend's face. 'Ciara.. she is pretty and good-natured girl. She had been with me all the time since we were 14 years old...', she thought.

"But.. hey, we're still remember our promise right?", the blonde-haired girl said. "Of course"

"Although one of us will become a prey in the next week, we're still friend,", they said in unison. Everything started became silent. But they giggled. Of course, friends would never betray each other. Or.. they are.

* * *

"Miyako Koromi, 15 years old, worried so much if she got a bullied,", Arc said, as he and the other of his teammates, watching them.

"I can see that her friend, Ciara, seems to be nice on her. So, I don't think she'll be a betrayal,", the young lady said.

Lucy silent, while the old man was smoking. "No... She isn't a good friend of her, actually,", he said. "Somethign might happen in the next week,", he continued.

The blonde-haired woman went to leave. "Miss Lucy, what about that girl?", the handsome man asked.

"...We'll see her later,", she replied.

* * *

At the Sabertooth guild...

"Yo Rogue. Whatcha doing?", the blonde-haired dragonslayer asked to the Shadow Dragonslayer, as he put his right arm on Rogue's shoulder.

"..Nothing,", he replied with his usual emotionless tone.

"Then, what's with that face?", Sting asked. "...What face?"

"_That_ face,", he pointed him. Rogue is usually always seems to be a silent and cold dragonslayer. But this.. he looks like he was thinking something... or _someone_.

"I told you, it's nothing,", he replied.

"Come on. Why don't you asked your uncle Sting?". the blonde-haired dragonslayer said. "Or uncle Lector,", the red exceed said. "Or aunty Fro too", the frog costume exceed joined.

Rogue took an annoying sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's nothing... I just.. thinking someone...", he lowered his voice when he said the words of 'think someone'

Sting and the two exceeds blinked twice. It's like, that wasn't the Rogue that they knew. After a little while, the blonde-haired dragonslayer gave him a creepy smile. "I see. I see. You're actually like someone, huh?", he smirked.

"Of course not,", he replied. His face was almost flushed in red. But his face was still as cold person as he is.

"Don't be shy,", Sting teased. "I knew you like someone. So, who is it?"

The shadow dragonslayer suddenly stood up from his usual seat. "That's enough already,", he said and leave the guild.

"Hey, wait, Rogue..", Sting whined like a spoilt boy. "But.. who Rogue likes? ..Besides Gajeel,", Lector asked.

"He never met any woman before. Except..."

For a few minutes, they finally finds out the truth. Rogue and Sting had always been together all the time. Like, they were a brother. They only fight. Never finds a love before. But, after 7 years... when they finally met Natsu and his teammates, they were met a young woman. She's the most beautiful woman they've met. However, Sting didn't realized it. He's as dense as Natsu.

The blonde-haired dragonslayer and the two exceeds were then shocked. They look each other and said, "Fairy girl?", in unison.

* * *

(Rogue POV)

I went to my room to calm myself and forget about that woman. But.. I couldn't. I can't help, think about her all the time. No matter how many days and times, she always kept into my head. It's not that I like her or something. I only interested in Gajeel. Sometimes, I could felt pity on her whenever she's being weak. ..Especially in a competition of Naval Battle.

Now that I just remember, I was sure that I still kept the photo at the end of the Grand Magic Games. After the end of the magic games, all of us, which means, my guild and the other guild who participate it were grouping together to take a picture. It was fun even though Sabertooth is the second place while Fairy Tail is the victory. I was promised myself to Frosch that, _I want to be a man who can treasures his friends_.

In fact, I was only wanted to look at her cheerful and happy face. Seeing her happy makes me feel a little bit.. better. As I finally found the photo, I flinched. And my arm started to shake. The photo… "What happened?", I asked to myself. The photo of everyone was alright. Except.. Lucy. Her face… Her face was… disappeared. It's like someone was blacken her face out. When did this happening?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late of update. For those of you confuse, only Rogue, Levy, and Wendy are still remember about Lucy. While the other, they've got erase memory about her. And I'm not sure whether if I add Sting and the two exceeds that they still remember her or not. Sting may look a little bit OOC, sorry. But Lucy is even more OOC. You can see my profile about the New Lucy.  
**

**About the demon of north, east and west, I actually wanted wrote about their element. Fionn is the demon of fire. Arc is the demon of wind and Shell is the demon of water.**

**Like I said, I'm new, I don't know much about Sting and Rogue. So, don't flame. Btw, the story is looks like from the old times; believe about Hell, God or Heaven. If you don't like those things, then don't read it. That's the only idea I have for Sticy and Rolu. ****The story is also about betrayal and friendship too(included romance)**

**I had started like Sticy, especially Rolu, after I read a few fanfic. Some of them are not very interested to me, except Loving the Forgotten(Sticy), and the most fanfic I like, Something Better(Rolu). I even almost ship Future Rogue x Future Lucy. While I kept open the tumblr all the time, I tries to check future rogue, and I was almost squel when i saw there's a future rogue and future lucy. Well its too bad that, he killed the future lucy. How sad T^T...**

**Anyway, there will be a slow Sticy but have a little focus about Rolu. But I'm still doesn't know who will she end up.**


End file.
